


Black Wolfs

by PitoPito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Los Hale y los Argent son una sola "familia" desde que son poderosos, es decir, desde que el mundo es mundo. Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo la situación dentro de la familia parece ir de mal en peor, desde que él (ellos) se han metido en sus vidas.N/A: Aclaro, no hay un Stiles endemoniado, y hay algún que otro ooc pero porque en la serie no se desarrolla su personalidad y me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo yo.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 10





	1. NYLA

**01.11.2018**  
**Reserva de Beacon Hills, California.**

El viento movía las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles alrededor de la mansión de los Hale, aquél lúgubre lugar lejos de la mano de Dios pero protegido por fuerzas que muchos no serían capaces de entender. Dos hombres fumaban apoyados en la barandilla del porche, ambos vestidos de negro y con cara de pocos amigos, todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, acompañadas por el ruido de la fiesta que se celebraba dentro. La fiesta de compromiso de Kate Argent con Derek Hale, un compromiso que uniría aún más a aquellas dos familias. Sin embargo, ella no estaba.

Kate estaba en Nueva York con algún desconocido que le hiciese pasar un buen rato, todos esperaban que llegara, que no le cancelaran el vuelo o, al menos, no dijese que lo habían hecho. Para Talia su nuera era una niñata consentida, pero no podía encararla por el bien de la relación entre aquellas familias, no obstante que aquella repugnante no se presentase a su propia fiesta de compromiso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, para la poderosa mujer sus hijos eran lo primero y ver al único varón fumando en la barandilla del porche con cara de pocos amigos no la ponía del mejor de los humores.

La matrona caminó a paso seguro hasta las escaleras, alejándose del jolgorio y yendo hacia su despacho, a pocos pasos de la puerta escuchó como su hermano imitaba su gesto, alejándose del hermano de aquella indeseable. La mujer abrió la puerta, entró dentro del que era su despacho y se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio de caoba.

-Un vestido muy bonito para estar en un despacho, ¿No te parece?-Peter estaba apoyado en el marco, con la misma cara de pocos amigos que tenía ella. Talia le dedicó una ligera sonrisa reclinándose en la silla y encendiendo el portátil sobre la mesa.

-Deberíamos deshacernos de ella-Soltó.

-¿Sólo de ella?-Respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No tengo nada en contra ni de Gerard ni de su familia, solo en contra de esa niñata consentida-El hermano asintió.

-Sabes cómo son en esa familia, tienen un código ridículo del que se enorgullecen y si haces daño a uno irán todos a por ti con cualquier pretexto absurdo-La mujer no respondió, permaneció mirándole impasible, tan imperturbable y regia como siempre-. Insisto, no deberías pasar mucho tiempo aquí encerrada estando tan guapo, ve y baila con tu marido o algo.

-Quizás te haga caso-Peter le sonrió antes de girarse e irse por dónde había venido.

**02.11.2018**

#### M. 

_"No me puedo creer que no se presentara"  
"Tremenda zorra"_

Ese fue el primer mensaje que leyó Derek al levantarse, otro recordatorio de que su prometida había preferido estar en cualquier sitio con cualquier otra persona en lugar de con él. Se negó a contestar, ni siquiera le dio un simple visto. Se levantó de la cama al rato, cuando el ligero olor de tortitas recién hechas que llenaba la casa, al menos para su olfato de hombre lobo. 

Se estiró antes de ponerse la primera camiseta que encontró en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y bajó las escaleras volviendo a mirar el móvil. 

#### K.

_"Perdona por no haberme presentado, perdí el primer vuelo y me cancelaron el segundo por el tiempo, aquí en NY está fatal."_

_"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para darme un poco de tu calor de hombre lobo ;)"_

_"Estas cabreado?"_

Otro mensaje que no se dignó a responder, apagando la pantalla y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Sus dos hermanas se veían tan bien como siempre, como si no hubiesen bebido alcohol como para entrar en coma etílico tres veces seguidas. Su madre también se veía igual de bien, aún en pijama y con un moño mal echo, repartiendo tortitas en los diferentes platos. En su madre podría oler la frustración, con un cierto tinte de algo lúgubre, algo así como pena o arrepentimiento. 

-Mamá-Llamó-. ¿Qué has hecho?


	2. Chateau

**05.11.2018  
?????? **

Kate Argent llevaba una camiseta de asillas negra y unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color oscuro, tenía los pies desnudos y metidos en una cubitera con agua, las manos atadas en los reposabrazos y una coleta mal echa.

Llevaba allí atada desde hacía días siendo torturada por placer de sus secuestradores mientras esperaban recibir ordenes nuevas de su contratista. Le había apagado cigarrillos en la piel, hecho electroshock, le habían pegado y cortado con cuchillos de cocina... Y aún así ella seguía sin agachar la cabeza, con la misma seguridad superficial y contestando a todas y cada una de las preguntas retóricas que le hacían.

Por otro lado, los secuestradores dejaron de divertirse con ella hacía rato, solo la mantenían allí, torturada, porque no recibían noticias de la mujer que los había contratado, sabían que era una tipa peligrosa, eso era lo único que les detenía.

-En otro orden de cosas, se rumorea que el FBI va a tomar piezas en el asunto de la desaparición de Kate Argent, la chica que aparece en pantalla e hija de Gerard Argent-Ambos mercenarios dejaron de escuchar las noticias y de comer cuando escucharon aquello, su piel palideció y se miraron a los ojos antes de entrar en pánico.

**05.11.2018  
Beacon Hills, California **

Había algo en el ambiente cerca del Nemeton que siempre tranquilizaba a Derek, era como un vínculo invisible con aquél tronco muerto pero lleno de energía. Llevaba sentado en él alrededor de media hora, de vez en cuando encendiéndose un cigarrillo y acompañando ese tiempo con caladas lentas.

####  M. 

_"Me vas a deber un favor enorme cuando te cuente lo que he descubierto"._

El hombre lobo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y contestar con un único y solitario signo de interrogación.

####  M. 

_"Sé que no querías que me metiera en el asunto de Kate, pero no he podido evitarlo, según he escuchado el FBI sabe dónde está y planean hacer una redada al sitio"._

####  Derek 

_"Pues dile a tu contacto que haga lo posible porque eso no pase."_

####  M. 

_"¿Asuntos familiares?"._

####  Derek 

_"sí"._

####  M. 

_"Okay, me haré con la dirección y te la enviaré"._

Apagó la pantalla del móvil antes de apagar el cigarrillo y empezar a caminar de vuelta a su casa.


	3. IDFC

**17.02.2019  
Beacon Hills California **

-¡Kate!-Gritó agarrando de la muñeca a la mujer, ella se libró de su agarré en un gesto brusco.

-¡No Derek, déjame en paz!-Ambos estaban exaltados, ella cabreada y él frustrado y estresado-. Estoy hasta la polla de tu familia y vuestras mierdas. Sólo quiero vivir en paz lejos de todo, de vuestra naturaleza, del trabajo de mi familia. ¡Joder!

-Kate-Soltó-. Relájate anda.

-No me digas que me calme, coño-La rubia empujó ligeramente al contrario-. Me voy, y punto, no vengas a buscarme ni se te ocurra preguntarle a tu amiguito qué es de mi jodida vida.

La mujer salió de la mansión dando un portazo y dejando a Derek quieto y confundido frente a la puerta. ¿Sabía lo de M? 

Subió escaleras arriba, ignorando la cara de confusión de su madre parada en mitad de las escaleras. Esperaba no haberse dejado la pantalla encendida con algún mensaje del, Kate se sabía la contraseña de su móvil, e incluso tenía la huella dactilar para desbloquearlo, pero nunca había cotilleado sus cosas y jamás lo haría, confiaba en ella.

Sobre su cama seguía estando su móvil, apagado como antes, sin una sola señal de que Kate hubiese estado cotilleando sus mensajes con M, ¿Entonces cómo lo sabía?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kate?-Preguntó su madre apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Derek no le contestó, frunció el ceño y siguió pensando en cómo era que sabía del-. Derek.

Volvió a llamarle, aún sin tener respuesta, así que decidió acercarse a él, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada porque al momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió de forma ruidosa llevando la atención hacia el pasillo, antes de ir hacia abajo.

El tío Peter había entrado gritando y blasfemando por el móvil, soltando las palabras claves: "Malia", "Control", "Peligro" y "Cazadores". En menos de un minuto la noticia de que Malia había perdido el control en Nueva York corrió como la pólvora en aquella casa y los integrantes que estaban en aquella ciudad tan bulliciosa y lejana del hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este tercer capítulo termina la primera parte de la historia. A partir de aquí la narración será distinta y los capítulos más largos.


	4. Chapter 4

**18.02.2019  
Nueva York **

Alguna canción de _The Weekend_ sonaba de fondo, haciendo más tranquila a la par que extraña la situación. La pelirroja dueña de aquella casa estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación, sobre una silla de plástico blanco y sentada como si tuviese toda la seguridad y la tranquilidad del mundo, sin embargo la mano en la que tenía el táser le temblaba y le costaba desviar la atención de la escena frente a ella.

La chica con la que compartía tres asignaturas, quién había resultado ser una mujer lobo (porque sí, al parecer existen), estaba encadenada al radiador de su casa. Su amigo estaba en cuclillas frente a la castaña. Lydia cerró los ojos tratando otra vez de relajar su respiración, hacía míseras doce horas que aquella lunática la había tratado de matar, con colmillos, garras y ojos brillantes.

-Lydia-La voz suave de Stiles llamó su atención, sus ojos color miel tenían el don de relajar a cualquiera acompañados con esa ligera sonrisa que decía "Todo va a estar bien"-. Respira.

Ella asintió viendo como su amigo se giraba para poner toda su atención en Malia, la castaña también parecía relajarse con los ojos de su amigo, desde que lo había visto pareció volver a sus cabales poco a poco.

-Malia está todo bien, no hay ninguna amenaza ni nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte-El castaño puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sin ningún tipo de miedo a que le mordiera o Dios sabe qué. Entonces las visagras de la puerta chirriaron indicando que alguien iba a entrar, los ojos de la chica volvieron a brillar y los colmillos volvieron a salir. Stiles no se alejó, sino que apretó su hombro antes de acariciarlo con movimientos redondos de su pulgar. 

La mirada de la mujer lobo (o lo que fuese) seguía clavada tras Lydia, justo en la puerta dónde las visagras habían chirriado. Scott apareció, tan confundido como siempre parecía estar, mirando entre Malia y Stiles de forma rápida antes de alzar una ceja y preguntar:

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Perdió el control anoche—Contestó Lydia—. Casi me mata.

Scott asintió con la cabeza yendo hacia donde estaba la pareja, Malia gruñó pero el recién llegado lo ignoró, enseñándole los ojos amarillos de beta para calmarla, los azules de ella desaparecieron al momento, volvió a mirar a Stiles y soltó un ruidito similar a un ronroneo antes de que su respiración se relajará.

—Perdón—Murmuró—. Yo, no me acuerdo que pasó pero, me sentí en peligro y, perdí el control.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada—Añadió Scott dirigiéndose al principio de la cadena para abrirla y separar a su amiga del radiador de la casa.

—Gracias por venir—Soltó Stiles, levantándose del suelo y recogiendo su chaqueta del FBI del respaldar de la silla en la que había estado Malia—. Tengo que irme, estaré aquí en cuanto pueda.

—¿Hay algún problema?—Preguntó el beta, él negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. No, pero tendré que inventarme algo cuando alguien pregunte porque algo similar a una mujer se ha dedicado a cazar palomas por Central Park.

Malia se llevó las manos a la cara antes de murmurar un "Lo siento", el castaño le restó importancia con un gesto de mano a la par que encendía el móvil. Acto seguido salió por dónde había entrado Scott hacia unos segundos.

####  WereD. 

_“Te ha llegado información sobre un hombre lobo fuera de control?”_

Stiles frunció el ceño sin detener su camino fuera de aquella casa. Respondió: "Sí, según tengo entendido su manada ya se ha encargado". Con la misma apagó la pantalla empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

Derek frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje, su tío, el padre de la mujer lobo que había enloquecido, se acercó a él con una de las maletas negras que habían llevado con su ropa. Peter alzó una ceja al verle con el ceño tan fruncido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-La mirada del alfa fue de su tío a su móvil para volver de forma rápida a su tío.

-La manada de Malia se ha encargado de ella-El mayor también frunció el ceño-. Eso dice mi contacto.

-¿Qué clase de contacto tienes que no sabe que Malia es una Hale?

-Dudo mucho que no lo sepa-Peter se hundió de hombros.

-Tú sabrás en los soplos de quién confías-Derek asintió con la cabeza acercándose a la cinta para recuperar su propia maleta, del mismo color oscuro que la de su tío.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue empezar a caminar dirección a la salida de aquél aeropuerto a tantos kilómetros de California. Su presencia, las maletas y las correspondientes sombras interviniendo entre las luces brillantes del techo y las losetas pulidas de color claro que conformaban el suelo. La gente seguía caminando, yendo de aquí para allá sin ningún tipo de problema, como si simplemente ignorasen quienes eran los hombres que acababan de aterrizar, quizás ni siquiera sabían que el echo de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para poder contemplar su sombra ya los ponía en peligro. Aunque claro, era un aeropuerto, muchos de los que allí se encontraban en apenas unas horas estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que temer o rezarle a alguna ridícula divinidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha quedado un poco corto, mis disculpas <3


	5. M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí estamos en la actualidad de lo que sucede en la historia (febrero de 2019), aclaro esto porque no voy a poner más la fecha ni el lugar en el que suceden los hechos a no ser que hayan prolepsis o analepsis.

Nueva York, sin duda alguna, era muy diferente a la que había sido su casa durante toda su vida: Hacía más frío, aunque su condición como hombre lobo hacía que apenas lo notara; Había mucha más gente, lo que en parte disfrutaba ya que prácticamente nadie en aquella ciudad sabía ni lo que era ni a qué se dedicaba su familia, lo cual, en cierta medida era agradable, es decir, Derek siempre había sido una persona introvertida, y que la gente no se girara a verle cada vez que entraba en un local o pasaba por una calle poco concurrida, era un sueño hecho realidad; por otro lado, su lobo estaba sufriendo, mucha gente extraña en un lugar desconocido sin un bosque cerca del piso (o más bien la planta) en el que estaba viviendo con su tío.

Había encontrado la manera de mantenerse calmado y de poco a poco hacerse uno con la gente de allí. Todas las mañanas, al rededor de las siete en punto, salía a correr por la ciudad, se había hecho con más de un mapa para los turistas aficionados al _running_ y no le daba vergüenza alguna seguir aquellas rutas en uno de sus muchos conjuntos deportivos de color negro. Disfrutaba sentir la brisa del río junto al que corría, se hacía a la idea de todos los días tener olores nuevos a los que no se acostumbraría, olores que sabía que desaparecerían antes de poder hacerse a ellos, también le agradaba el ligero olor del río, la suave brisa, e incluso había empezado a tolerar el ruido de la gente estresada yendo a trabajar y tocando la pita de forma frenética a unas pocas calles de dónde el daba las primeras carreras del día.

Lo siguiente que hacía era volver a casa con la misma velocidad con la que se alejaba, entraba en el edificio, pulsaba el botón del piso y subía escuchando la ligera música de ascensor que le rodeaba junto con el olor a pino que tenía el friegasuelos con el que lo habían limpiado. El piso en el que estaba viviendo con su tío era lo suficientemente espacioso como para apenas encontrarse con él, de parqué oscuro y las paredes pintadas de un color grande, una de las paredes repleta de ventanas que iban del suelo al techo, iluminando con luz natural la zona dónde comían, la barra de la cocina, la entrada y la sala de estar, en esta última solían haber zapatos de su tío y de la chica con la que hubiese pasado la noche, en este caso unos tacones de charol de color negro que parecían tan nuevos como caros. El moreno se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba dejándola en el perchero antes de dirigirse a su cuarto con el tatuaje del triskel a la vista de quién quisiese mirarlo.

El baño había sido remodelado por su madre por lo que se negaba a decir nada malo de que todos y cada uno de los azulejos del suelo y de las paredes fuesen de un verde lima que daba dolor de cabeza, de resto era un baño normal, una ducha amplia, dos lavamanos, espejos, y su móvil junto a la cadena del baño con la pantalla encendida anunciando un mensaje reciente.

#####  M. 

_"Sobre la loba por la que me preguntaste"_  
_"Por lo que me he enterado fue un ataque de celos, al parecer olió a otra chica en un chico. Su familia es una manada de California, los Hale, supongo, así que es normal que se le fuera la olla"_  
_"Pero ya está todo resuelto"_

Derek no contestó sino que dejó el móvil a un lado antes de bajarse los pantalones a la par que la ropa interior para meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua fría le quitase el sudor del cuerpo. Eso también era algo que relajaba mucho a su lobo, el sentir agua fría alrededor de todos aquellos azulejos verde lima, tendría que hablar con su madre sobre poner los mismos azulejos horribles en todos y cada uno de los baños que decoraba.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que su atención se dispersara, centrándose en la conversación que su tío tenía en la puerta de su propio cuarto.

-¿Sabes que puedes quedarte un rato más?-Preguntó, una risa femenina se hizo oír, era demasiado aguda y tenía algo irritante.

-Dile eso al chico que está abajo cabreado esperando por mi-La pelirroja se llevó un mechón tras la oreja colocándose bien la correa del bolso negro que llevaba-. Me encantaría estar en tu cama de por vida Jack, pero ahora me están esperando, no quiero hacerle un feo a mi novio.

La mujer colocó su mano en el cachete del mayor, mirándole a los ojos brevemente antes de darle un beso, o más bien un roce de labios y salir por patas de aquél apartamento. Derek terminó su ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla y secándose el pelo de forma rápida y desordenada con otra toalla, a continuación salió del baño alzando una ceja al encontrarse a su tío mirando embobado a la puerta.

-No puedo con las pelirrojas-Soltó.

-Le duplicas la edad a todas las que traes-Respondió, de forma cínica y sin expresión alguna, más bien soltando el dato que criticando.

-Dentro de nada tu también le duplicaras la edad a todas las que te interesen, y seguirás resultándoles tan atractivo como ellas a ti-Agachó los hombros en respuesta antes de caminar hacia el cuarto que estaba ocupando.

Stiles no tenía por costumbre levantarse antes de las nueve de la mañana a no ser que el mundo se estuviese acabando, a esas horas su cama deshecha, con una esquina de la sábana bajera levantada y la almohada que abrazaba fuera de su funda, era el mejor lugar del mundo. Y el mundo no tenía la costumbre de acabarse, mucho menos antes de las nueve de la mañana, era demasiado temprano hasta para el ente diabólico que quería acabar con el mundo... Sin embargo, allí estaba, a las nueve de la mañana sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada a la facultad de Medicina, esperando con cara de pocos amigos y el pantalón de chándal viejo que usaba como pijama. Lo único que su cerebro era capaz de procesar a esas horas era las ganas de cafeína que su cuerpo tenía y las ideas homicidas que tenía hacia su mejor amigo, conocido también como la persona que lo había hecho levantarse antes de las nueve de la mañana para esperarle.

-¿Stiles?-Escuchó la ya conocida voz de la que era la novia de Scott desde los primeros años de instituto. Soltó un sonidito de afirmación como respuesta sin dignarse a moverse un mísero centímetro, estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse sino había cafeína incentivándolo-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

La castaña se sentó junto a él, colocando el maletín donde llevaba su portátil sobre sus muslos. Allison tenía la sonrisa amigable que la caracterizaba, dejando ver sus hermosos hoyuelos y sus oscuros ojos bajo aquellas largas pestañas.

-Scott-Contestó de forma simple-. Ese imbécil me dijo que tenía una urgencia del tipo antinatural y que tenía que venir corriendo, y el condenado no aparece.

La chica se esforzó por contener la risa tonta que se le terminó por escapar.

-Ha sido cosa mía no de Scott, perdón-El castaño frunció el ceño, casi se podría decir que mirándola mal, aunque claro, nadie podría mirar mal a alguien como Allison, Stiles odiaba que su vida estuviese llena de chicas como ella-. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó con Malia.

-Ya está resuelto Allison-Soltó, tratando de esquivar el tema, cierto era que los dos sabían sobre la naturaleza de la chica, pero estaban en una escalinata, en una facultad en la que los rumores corrían como la pólvora y había muchos oídos indiscretos.

-Pero no es lo que crees. Ella no se puso así por-Pausó un momento buscando la palabra exacta:-. "La animadora"-Hizo las comillas-. Desaparecieron "Pompones"-Otras comillas-. De mi cuarto, y ya sabes cómo reacciona Malia ante estas cosas.

Stiles frunció el ceño pensando por un momento, demasiadas metáforas como para entenderlas a esas horas. Al momento abrió la boca soltando un "Aaah" indicando que lo acababa de entender.

-¿Estas insinuado que alguien le dio tus pompones a la animadora para que su perra la mordiera?-Allison asintió de forma efusiva con la cabeza, el castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando caer la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros-. ¿Y quieres que me entere de quién fue?

La chica volvió a asentir de forma efusiva con la cabeza.

-Y si puede ser que Scott no se entere, está muy ocupado con los exámenes finales, no quiero que se distraiga con estas cosas-El contrario cerró los ojos otra vez soltando un sonoro suspiro, abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados antes de responder:

-Es mi alfa Allison, por no hablar de su naturaleza como detector de mentiras, sabrá que le miento con solo mirarme.

-No te preguntará-Stiles la miró por un momento, recorriendo sus rasgos faciales en busca de una respuesta divina a todos sus problemas-. Por favor Sti, te invitaré a café siempre que quieras.

El chico llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo echó en otro sonoro suspiro. En ese momento un 4x4 negro con los cristales tintados se estacionó frente a la escalinata, siendo la puerta trasera abierta por un hombre en vaqueros y chupa de cuero, escondiendo su identidad tras unas gafas de sol y caminando con toda la seguridad del mundo escaleras arriba. Stiles estaba seguro de que no era un alumno, y se veía demasiado joven como para ser un profesor de la facultad de medicina. Su amiga se levantó poniéndose entre él y la entrada a la facultad de medicina en un momento, sin tenerle miedo a esa aura intimidatoria que el tipo parecía tener.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Cuestionó de forma brusca, casi podría afirmar que Allison estaba cabreada con aquél tipo misterioso.

-Busco a mi sobrina-Respondió impasible.

-Estas muy lejos de casa, Hale-Soltó el apellido de forma despectiva y a Stiles le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral mientras se levantaba, acercándose a aquél intimidante duelo de miradas para apoyar a su amiga.

-Si buscas a Malia, hoy no vas a poder hablar con ella, está enferma-Informó el humano, cruzándose de brazos junto a la chica e intentando tomar la misma postura intimidante que tenía el hombre lobo frente a él.

-Malia no suele enfermarse.

-Pues hoy lo está, así que si quieres saber algo de ella hablas conmigo-La mirada del mayor fue hacia Argent, para volver a aquél chiquillo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si quiero hablar con ella hablo con ella y punto.

-¿Y qué si me niego?-Derek bajó ligeramente sus gafas dejando que el humano viese el rojo de sus ojos de alfa, el chico olía a su sobrina y a otros lobos, no pudo evitar pensar lo que M. le había dicho sobre la supuesta manada en la que estaba su sobrina. Stiles tragó saliva, tenía la boca seca pero eso no iba a hacer que se encogiera, Allison lo acababa de decir, Scott estaba demasiado ocupado para encargarse de estos asuntos, y aunque tenía claro que al momento se arrepentiría no pudo evitar decir:

-Estas muy lejos de casa lobo, metete en tus asuntos que yo protejo bien a mi manada.


	6. Chapter 6

Como todas las mañanas desde que vivía allí, salió a correr, en un limpio chándal negro de marca y disfrutando de los pequeños placeres que relajan a su lobo. Aún el sol no había salido, había una espesa capa de nubes grisaceas anunciando la lluvia que se acercaba, el frío que acompañaba a ese clima húmedo se calaba en el hueso de todos los neoyorquinos, por lo que ese día había menos gente de la usual cerca del y del camino que seguía para correr. 

Cuando las primeras gotas del chaparrón que estaba por caer cayeron sobre él aún estaba a un cuarto de su carrera, aún así se giró y regresó con la misma carrera hasta el edificio en el que se hospedada con su tío. Llamó al ascensor y tocó el número de su piso antes de apoyar la espalda en uno de los espejos que cubrían todas las paredes del ascensor exceptuando la pared en la que estaban las puertas y los números del ascensor.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que se sintiese abrumado de golpe, el olor a familia, a manada... el olor característico de Malia estaba allí, en el pasillo, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Se recompuso saliendo y afilando sus sentidos por si alguien se había colado en su piso con el propósito de dañarlo, se escuchaban dos corazones, uno con un pulso nervioso y el otro acelerado como si acabase de correr una maratón.

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño, sonaban cerca, como si estuviesen en la entrada esperando alguna señal divina para salir.

—Esta afuera—Escuchó la voz de su sobrina.

—Pues dile que entre, no sé es su casa—Recordaba la voz a la perfección, era la de aquél chiquillo nervioso que había dicho que su prima era de su manada.

—Derek—Soltó su hermana—. ¿Es tu casa, sabes?

El alfa salió de su ensoñación otra vez girando el pomo de la puerta para colarse dentro cerrandola a su espalda. Su prima se veía bien, para nada parecía que hubiese perdido el control hacia apenas unos días, se veía cuerda y tranquila ante la presencia del otro chico.

—¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó la chica, mientras el castaño colocaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra y volvía a prestarle atención al móvil. Derek la miró, señaló al humano con la barbilla y volvió a mirarla con ek ceño fruncido—. Puede quedarse, lo que te dijo es cierto, somos manada.

—Si a ti no te importa—Añadió acercándose a ellos y sentándose sobre la mesa frente a Malia, ella volvió a sentarse quedando frente a él, Stiles en el otro sillón pareciendo un espectador.

—No quiero volver a Beacon Hills, no con la familia—Tragó en seco, llevando una de sus manos a la cara para quitar una capa de polvo inexistente—. Aquí he encontrado lo que en casa nunca hice, aquí me siento bien, siento que puedo ser yo misma sin tener que cumplir las ridículas expectativas de Talia.

–Has perdido el control—Añadió el lobo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con estar lejos de casa—Stiles la interrumpió. 

—Malia no hables de ese tema—Derek frunció el ceño mirando al chico, quien le devolvió la mirada y añadió:—. Es un asunto que tenemos que comprobar y lo importante es que nadie salió dañado.

—Hasta que alguien lo salga—Arrebató el alfa.

—Y no pasará—Contestó, manteniéndole la mirada como si su naturaleza no le intimidara—. Te lo aseguro Hale.

—Derek—Volvió a llamar su atención la chica—. Te aseguro que estoy con las personas indicadas, nuestro alfa es un alfa verdadero, hay otros hombres lobo de mi edad, y en caso de que pase cualquier cosa están Stiles y la nieta de Gerard, no corro peligro, y tampoco lo hace la gente de Nueva York, así que por favor, iros.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—No nos vamos a ir.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó el otro.

—Stiles cállate—Le pidió su prima, a lo que el humano se dejó caer contra el respaldar volviendo a darle toda su atención al móvil—. ¿Por qué no os vais?

—Que estemos aquí es una orden de Talia, si ella no nos manda a casa, nos quedamos—Malia rodó los ojos dejando escapar una carcajada sarcástica.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero, sois familia, manada, por encima de a lo que os dediquéis—Derek miró de forma rápida a Stiles dándole a entender que tuviese cuidado con las palabras—. ¡Stiles ya lo sabe! es mi amigo y me acepta aunque tenga una familia tan turbia y jodida como para ver bien que se les trate de forma tiránica.

—Malia las cosas no son así.

—¡Sí que lo son! No te mientas a ti mismo Derek—La chica miró a los ojos a su primo, dándole a entender con una sola mirada que todo el dolor que expresaba era el dolor que sentía.

—Sé que me dijiste que me callara pero tenemos que irnos, tu padre ya viene—El lobo frunció el ceño y la coyote suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza de forma lenta.

—Está bien Sti. Derek, reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho, y no le digas a Peter de qué hemos hablado—El mayor asintió con la cabeza antes de ver como los dos chicos se iban.

Se movió levemente, ocupando el sitio que había tenido el chico en el sofá, olía a manada, a angustia y a químico. Se quedó allí un rato, mirando a algún punto indefinido tras el ventanal de la sala hasta que no pudo con el olor que cubría toda la habitación, entonces se dirigió a su cuarto, buscando la última cajetilla de tabaco que había comprado para darle caladas a aquella mierda en la sala, así se desestresaba y se libraba de aquél olor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He publicado la historia en wattpad por si prefieren leer desde ahí (mi usuario es P1toP1to).


	7. Chapter 7

Era una de tantas noches oscuras, sin luna ni estrellas visibles por la capa de nubes negras cargadas de la lluvia que llevaba días cayendo sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, el frío seguía calando en los huesos, quitando ganas de hacer cualquier cosa a sus habitantes. La gente prefería quedarse en casa disfrutando del calor y de una buena película o serie, en compañía de unas palomitas y una manta suave. Ese era el caso de parte de la manada de Scott McCall.

Lydia había empezado la reproducción de _Pretty Woman_ , Allison estaba entre ella y Erica en el sillón, Boyd junto a su novia con Isaac sentado en el suelo entre él y ella. Scott estaba en una mesa cerca de ellos estudiando para uno de los exámenes finales, al igual que Jackson, sólo que él se había quedado en su propio apartamento. Por otro lado estaba Malia, tirada en la cama de Stiles distraída con Instagram mientras que el castaño se ataba las zapatillas negras que llevaba, cuando lo hizo se levantó del borde de la cama, se acercó al armario para abrirlo y sacar una chaqueta gruesa de color azul marino con las letras "FBI" en amarillo en la espalda, por último se colgó del cuello la identificación y se giró para sonreír levemente a Malia.

-Es un coñazo que tengas que ir a trabajar con este tiempo-Dijo sin dejar de desplazar la pantalla dándole like a todas las publicaciones que veía, tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del latido que se saltó el corazón del contrario. 

-Lo sé, pero me he levantado a las tres de la tarde, así que tiene su punto positivo-La coyote soltó una risa suave y tranquila dándole una breve mirada-. Y si te consuela en la oficina tenemos una calefacción que funciona muy bien.

-¿Trabajo de oficina?-Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-De camioneta, pero también hay calefacción-Se hundió de hombros-. Me voy ya, trata de no quedarte ahí toda la noche, mira una peli con el resto o algo.

-Luego, ahora no me apetece-Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien-Murmuró, salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta-. Chao.

Soltó a modo de despedida general hacia todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que estaban en su sala y siguió con su camino hacia la moto negra de la que era su compañera de trabajo. 

Botas negras, pantalones negros, cazadora negra, incluso el casco de la moto era negro, todo en aquella chica resultaba misterioso y atractivo para ojos ajenos. Stiles conocía muy bien el efecto que aquella chica tenía sobre la gente, lo había vivido en su propia carne cuando llegó al FBI y la conoció.

Se subió tras ella en la moto, aceptando el casco que le ofrecía antes de aferrarse a ella para no caerse mientras se dejaba llevar a las afueras para investigar sobre el "pequeño" problema que les había surgido. 

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de las afueras de la ciudad pararon, aparcando la moto en uno de los muchos callejones poco transitados y bloqueándola a la par que se alejaban de ella. Braeden miró por encima del hombro a Stiles, tratando de buscar respuestas en su cuello.

—¿Tu manada sabe lo que vamos a hacer?—El castaño agitó su cabeza.

—Scott está muy estresado con los exámenes, no quiero añadirle más preocupaciones—La chica se hundió de hombros con actitud indiferente.

—Se enterará, y lo sabes.

—Pero no tendrá motivos para preocuparse—Ella asintió y siguió caminando, esta vez siendo seguida por Stiles.

Estaban allí, tan cerca del bosque y de la telaraña de carreteras secundarias que conectaba con todo el país por orden de su superior. Les había mandado a las afueras por un supuesto rumor de ruidos extraños, como quejidos, y por una cantidad exuberante de cadáveres de ciervos encontrados por la zona, todos enteros, sin que ningún animal se hubiese comido ninguna parte.

Caminaban sin hablar, tratando de escuchar algo más allá de lo que sus oídos les permitían, tratando de estar alerta de cualquier amenaza sobrenatural ya que los dos sabían de su existencia y dudaban que se tratara de un cazador que había enloquecido. Por suerte los dos iban amados, ella con balas impregnadas en acónito y él con balas normales.

—No te alejes—Susurró la chica, una de sus manos cerca de la pistolera colocada en su muslo. El castaño asintió siguiéndola de cerca en la misma posición defensiva que ella llevaba.

Deambularon por horas por aquella zona tan alejada del núcleo urbano sin tener una sola pista de cualquier otro ser vivo, ni huellas, ni aullidos, nada. Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, de sus pasos y de ramas y hojas secas rompiéndose con su peso. Finalmente, antes de que dieran las cuatro de la mañana, decidieron irse, volver a la moto de la morena e irse a casa, tendrían que volver a probar otro día.


	8. Mantenerse.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas tapando todo lo posible los primeros, y más molestos, rayos de sol del día. Había ropa sucia en una esquina junto con las zapatillas embarradas. El resto del cuarto de Stiles estaba en las mismas pésimas condiciones de siempre: Posters torcidos pegados en la pared, más ropa en la silla del escritorio que en el armario, el cual estaba abierto, y la colección de pastillas del castaño en su mesita de noche junto a su propio móvil, encendido mostrando la última notificación, un mensaje de “Were D.”

“Quién es el alfa de la manada de Malia Hale?”.

Stiles se estiró para coger el móvil, ignorando el fuerte abrazo que lo volvía la cucharita pequeña. Al momento de leer el mensaje volvió a dejar el móvil dónde había estado, cerrando los ojos y pensando mientras el agarre de la chica se volvía más fuerte.

—Duérmete—Malia ordenó con la voz grave de quien se acaba de levantar.

—Estoy durmiendo—La chica pegó su nariz, llenando sus pulmones con su olor antes de soltar todo el aire junto con:

—Mientes—Susurró—. Te puedo oír pensar.

—Está bien, ya paro—Murmuró, juntándose más a ella entre las mantas y cerrando los ojos tratando de despejar la mente. Al rato la castaña lo soltó dándose la vuelta y añadió:

—Sino te vas a dormir sal, mucho TDA-H muy temprano—Stiles rodó los ojos, se guardo el móvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal que usaba para dormir y se adueñó de una de las mantas de su cama antes de salir del cuarto.

El piso en el que vivían los Hale era todo lo contrario al de Stiles y Scott. Estaba pulcro y ordenado a la perfección, más que a manada olía al cabreo constante de Derek y a la colonia del desfile de pelirrojas que tenía su tío todas y cada una de las noches. También podemos mencionar que nada tapaba el ventanal, por lo que la luz entraba directa y sin problema alguno.

##### M.

_“Tate?”._

Derek fue incapaz de no fruncir el ceño ante ese mensaje. Algo dentro de si mismo le decía que no era una pregunta, que le estaba corrigiendo, y eso le irritaba mucho.

##### Were D. 

_“Sí, esa misma”._

##### M.

_“Haces muchas preguntas últimamente”._

##### Were D.

_“Igual que tú, no?”._

##### M.

_“Si te ha preguntado un Hale el alfa es ese humano, si te ha preguntado un cazador el alfa es un alfa verdadero, y si te ha preguntado otro lobo, NY es territorio de la manada de alfas, así que no metan mucho las narices”._

Stiles apagó el móvil de forma abrupta antes de levantarse y meterse en el cuarto de Scott para cogerle ropa, su amigo hacía horas que había ido a la universidad para seguir yendo a sus clases de último año.

###### 

Malia se levantó al rato, cansada de dar vueltas por la cama a la espera de tener la inspiración divina para volver a dormirse. Ignoró su móvil como llevaba días haciéndolo, aún no tenía ganas de afrontar el mundo real y hacerle frente a las consecuencias de haber perdido el control. Estar rodeada de las cosas de Stiles, de su olor y las cosas que le daban los matices le hacía sentirse segura, a salvo y protegida, como cuando era una niña y se escondía en el despacho de su tía.

Si algo tenía que admitir era que les echaba de menos, irse de Beacon Hills y hacerse a un territorio nuevo sin nadie de su familia había hecho difícil, pero la especie de Frankenstein que era la manada de Scott era agradable, no le había costado nada hacerse amiga de ellos. En nada se sintió una más de ellos, empezando a ver de forma turbia la manada que había dejado atrás.

Entre las cosas desordenadas de Stiles asomaba la esquina de una foto, ella supuso que debía ser alguna foto de manada o de su familia. Se levantó, agachándose para cogerla y contemplarla sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el colchón.

Era una foto de la madre de Stiles, con sus mismos ojos ámbar, su mismo pelo castaño y su nariz respingona. A su lado su padre, un hombre de mirada ambiciosa y pelo oscuro.

El chico no solía hablar de su familia delante de la manada, una historia trágica que solo Scott conocía entera, pero siempre que hablaba de ellos dejaba claro que de haber sabido qué pasaría sus últimas palabras a sus padres habrían sido otras.

Eso fue lo que llevó a Malia a encender el móvil y marcarle a su propio padre.


	9. Noup

_Encañonado halladose por un chiquillo, quizás doce años tuviese, quince veíanse muchos. Las manos temblorosas y demasiado pequeñas para sostener aquella pistola de color gris que desprendía cierto olor a acónito. Todo el bosque hundido en un profundo silencio, y en un tono sepia que se observaba irreal._

_—Aprieta Mieczysław—La voz rasposa del hombre sonó tras él niño, la mano arrugada del señor apoyase al momento sobre su hombro—. Mata a ese hombre, por lo que le hizo a tu padre._

_Apretó las manos en el borde de aquella bañera llena de hielos y agua helada. La chica que iba descalza, luciendo las garras de sus pies se acercó a la bañera, siendo detenida por un movimiento de mano del alfa de alfas. Kali rodó los ojos antes de retroceder un par de pasos para volver a su posición original, apoyada contra una columna junto a Ennis quien le sonrió._

_La vieja carretera estaba nevada, su fina chaqueta negra apenas contenía el frío fuera, de milagro llevaba una camisa térmica debajo. Sus vaqueros definitivamente no estaban hechos para caminar por aquél frío, al igual que sus zapatillas._

_La casa estaba medio en ruinas y apenas era capaz de escuchar algo aparte del rugir de los 4x4 negros que se acercaban cargados de hombres lobo. No había comprobado la dirección, pero estaba seguro de que en algún lugar de aquella casa estaba Kate Argent, y sabía de sobra que Derek Hale andaba buscándola, así que solo le quedaba esperar y cruzar los dedos porque ninguno de los lobos se percatase en la mancha negra entre los arbustos nevados._

_Los lobos se bajaron de los vehículos, y entraron en la casa con rapidez, guiados por Derek y su furia mal contenida. No tardo en escuchar gritos de dolor, al igual que tampoco tardó en sentir una mano sobre su hombro, girandose y encañonando al hombre lobo de forma manual._

_Recordaba su rostro, hacía no mucho que lo había matado, dejando su cuerpo pudrirse bajo el sofocante sol del desierto._

_—Tú no eres un simple humano en el lugar equivocado—Soltó el lobo, ladeando levemente su cabeza. El castaño negó efusivamente, se levantó y rodeó al hombre sin dejar de apuntarlo. El lobo se giró sobre su propio eje sin dejar de mirar al chico._

_—No me has visto—Murmuró. El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza, entonces el chico se giró y salió corriendo del lugar, casi tropezando con la primera piedra en su camino, pero logrando mantener el equilibrio con éxito._

_—Curioso._

—Curioso—Susurró Kali cruzándose de brazos—. Se va a morir de una hipotermia y ninguno hace nada.

—Kali, callate—Le ordenó uno de los gemelos. Ella rodó los ojos e hizo caso.

De golpe estaba en una ciudad, todo edificios altos y abandonados, coches y farolas llenos de nieve y escarcha en todos los cristales. Sentía en el ego el calor que le daba llevar la camiseta del FBI, en el cuello el peso de la identificación. En el fondo de la calle unos ojos que brillaban en azul llamaron su atención, un hombre lobo dedujo al momento buscando su pistolera y apuntando.

_El lobo no se acercaba, se quedó a una distancia prudente en posición amenazante hasta que sonó un grito que lo hizo girarse_ , entonces todo se volvió borroso y perdió la fuerza que le mantenía con consciencia dentro de aquella bañera.

—Sacadlo—Ordenó Deucalion, alejándose de la bañera para darle movilidad a los gemelos—. Si deja de tener pulso al río con el resto, sino decidme que ha visto.

Kali se acercó a él, dejando que se apoyara en ella para empezar a caminar a los pisos superiores de aquella casa. Al momento Stiles empezó a toser, sacando de sus pulmones todo el agua y luchando contra el frío. Uno de los gemelos le tendió una toalla bajo la atenta mirada de Ennis.

—¿Qué has visto?—Preguntó de forma tosca sin darle tiempo siquiera a que se secara.

—Es un beta—Soltó, en un tono sumiso pero sin agachar la cabeza ante ninguno de esos alfas—. ¿Podéis dejarme para que me vista?

Ennis asintió, señalando con la cabeza a la puerta antes de ver como los gemelos se iban para irse detrás. Stiles tragó en seco conteniendo las ganas de murmurar, en una casa llena de hombres lobos a los que pretendía mentir sentirse culpable era lo menos que podía hacer.


	10. Wednesday

“Si te ha preguntado un Hale el alfa es ese humano, si te ha preguntado un cazador el alfa es un alfa verdadero, y si te ha preguntado otro lobo, NY es territorio de la manada de alfas, así que no metan mucho las narices”.

Ese mensaje se había quedado grabado en su cabeza. Lo había releído más de cinco veces desde que lo recibió y seguía sin entender la postura de M. en todo eso. Ni siquiera entendía el mensaje en su totalidad si lo que decía era enserio.

¿Un alfa verdadero? ¿Un humano ocupando el lugar de un alfa? ¿Una manada asentada en el territorio de Deucalion?

Peter entró en el apartamento en ese momento, de forma rápida y emanado cierto cabreo.

—¿Peter?—Preguntó el alfa, aunque su tono desde luego no era dubitativo. Al no obtener respuesta se levantó del cómodo sillón color blanco para ir tras él en dirección a su habitación.

Frunció al ceño al seguir sin una respuesta coherente, su tío rebuscada entre sus cosas en busca de algún tipo de milagro.

—Peter—Llamó.

—Malia me ha llamado—Contestó sin parar de rebuscar.

—¿Y?

—Lo que te dijeron era cierto, tiene otra manada—Derek frunció el ceño un poco más—. Y me ha pedido que me largue de este sitio.

—¿Lo vas a hacer?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño aún más.

—Sí—Contestó, seco y sin duda alguna—. Porque ella también lo va a hacer.

Si era posible, Derek frunció más el ceño.

—Creo que me he perdido algo.

—Ha aceptado venir a Beacon Hills, darle otra oportunidad a la manada si un miembro de su manada puede ir con ella.

—¿Estas conforme con ello?

—Es una oportunidad de conectar con ella, de descubrir qué es lo que hizo que perdiera el control y de saber más sobre la situación en NY y sobre su manada. Además de poder demostrarle que no hay manada mejor que la familia—Derek rodó los ojos escéptico.

—Si tu crees que funcionará. Pero yo de aquí no me voy todavía, tengo cosas que hacer—Esta vez quién frunció el ceño fue Peter.

—Pensaba que tenías ganas de volver, que la ciudad y sus olores no eran para ti.

—Tu quieres recuperar a tu hija, yo sabes qué pasa en esta ciudad con las criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Habla del tema con tu madre, quizás pueda arrojarte algo de luz o darte una forma de contactar con Deucalion.

—¿Él sabe que estamos aquí?

—Por supuesto—Derek asintió antes de girarse y salir de allí.

###### 

Malia había dejado el piso de Scott y Stiles por primera vez en semanas. Parecía una rock star después de una de esas eternas noches de juerga, con los pantalones rotos y la camisa sucia, una de cuadros de Stiles con una mancha extraña en una esquina por encima, despeinada y con gafas de sol.

El Toyota azul marino de Lydia estaba apoyado en el portal del edificio, ella retocándose el labial con ayuda del espejo retrovisor mientras esperaba a que su amiga se subiera y pusiese el cinturón.

—Te ves como una mierda—Malia rodó los ojos.

—Así me siento—Pausó—. Perdona por lo del otro día.

—Ni lo pienses, no eras tú—Malia le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, la pelirroja se la devolvió duplicada y arrancó el vehículo empezado a conducir por las abarrotadas calles de NYC—. Hablando de cosas qué sientes ¿Beacon Hills?

—¿Quién me podría proteger mejor de una manada de hombres lobos que una Banshee que sabe gritar?—Lydia la miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Stiles o a Scott que vayan contigo? Incluso Allison es mejor opción que yo—Malia se mordió el labio inferior perdiendo la mirada entre las miles de farolas que se movían fuera del coche.

—Scott está estudiando, y Stiles no puede irse, está encargándose de la manada y de su trabajo, no puede ausentarse porque sí.

Lydia llenó sus pulmones de aire en una gran bocanada antes de soltarlo de una.

—Tendremos que ver a mis padres, si se enteran de que he vuelto y no me he pasado por casa me matan—A Malia se le escapó una enorme sonrisa que le llenó la cara.

—Te adoro Lydia.


	11. Next to me

Quizás creas que lo tienes todo perfectamente planificando, que no hay absolutamente nada en este mundo que puede arruinar tus planos, tienen un plan B, un C y así hasta la Z... pero siempre pasa algo que tuerce todos y cada uno de tus planes. Para la organizada vida de Derek ese pero fue Paige, luego Kate, y así sucesivamente hasta comprender que estaba mejor solo.

Hasta esa mañana en la que haciendo footing chocó contra una chica sumamente atractiva, morena, de piel y pelo, con el arañazo de un lobo en el cuello y una brillante sonrisa.

—Perdón. Soy Derek—Se las apañó para no titubear.

—Braeden.

Los siguientes días pasaron demasiado rápido, Peter había vuelto a Beacon Hills con Malia. Tenía el apartamento solo para él y podía quedar e invitar a la chica sin tener que gruñir para evitar contestar preguntas sobre su vida romántica, porque sí, se estaba volviendo a enamorar y lo que menos necesitaba era un recordatorio de sus relaciones anteriores.

Empezó a vivir en una especie de burbuja de normalidad que explotó el día que vio "The werewolf" con la chica y ella preguntó:

—¿Tú eres un hombre lobo, cierto?—Derek volvió a fruncir al ceño al momento, sin dar margen a un "es broma" que sabía no habría.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Ella sonrió girando sobre su propio eje para mirar más de cerca el rostro del lobo.

—Scott McCall, supone un peligro para el equilibrio sobrenatural, toda su manada lo es.

—¿Es un alfa verdadero?—Preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

—No lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero no tengo ni un ápice de duda. Una bashee, una kitsune, un kanima y una cazadora conviviendo en armonía en la misma manada—Pauso, desviando la mirada en busca de la palabra, al momento sus ojos oscuros volvieron a los verdes de Derek—. Es completamente antinatural.

—Creo que tenemos curiosidad por la misma manada—El hombre lobo llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica elevándola levemente para ponerla sobre sus piernas—. ¿Sabes si tienen un vínculo con la manada de alfas?

—Es real, pero es tan delicado como como el equilibrio en esa manada, el más mínimo movimiento podría romperlo.

—Quiero deshacerme de ese vínculo.

—¿Qué Deucalion te agradezca por deshacerte de una manada a la que pudo llegar a considerar peligrosa?

—Lo has pillado—Braeden fundió sus labios por un breve momento antes de murmurar:

—Stiles, si te deshaces del se romperá todo, tanto la manada como la relación con los alfas—Derek volvió a besarla

—Gracias—Añadió antes de darle otro beso.

###### 

No muy lejos de allí, en el aeropuerto internacional de NYC, Peter Hale y Malia Tate esperaban de forma tranquila a cierta pelirroja, aún faltaba tiempo para el embarque y la preocupación por perder el vuelo era nula. _"Los Hale siempre llegan pronto"_ , la coyote tenía claro que aquello era lo que mejor representaba a su familia, mejor incluso que _"Todos somos criaturas sobrenaturales"_ o que _"No tenemos ningún problema psicológico, solo damos miedo"_. 

—Y esta amiga tuya, ¿Siempre llega tan tarde?—Malia se giró a mirarlo, de forma negativa al principio.

—No llega tarde—Peter alzó una ceja de forma incrédula, al momento desvió la mirada hacia el caro reloj de su muñeca para mirar la hora.

—Quedan veinte minutos para el embarque y aún no hay señal suya—La menor rodó los ojos.

—Estará al llegar, a Lydia no le gusta llegar tarde—Dijo—. Siempre llega a tiempo.

La castaña se enfocó en las enormes puertas que separaban la calle de la entrada del aeropuerto, esperando ansiosa a que su amiga apareciera. Por el contrario, el lobo rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas tras ellos de forma segura y regia.

—Quedan diez minutos—Soltó Peter tras otro rápido vistazo al reloj, y como por arte de magia apareció un tipo rubio, ojos verdes y cara de pocos amigos, llevaba una chaqueta del equipo de Lacrosse de una universidad cercana y una maleta de color violeta que fácilmente era de la mitad de su estatura. Se acercó a Malia, siendo recibido con un abrazo que no correspondió antes de sentarse junto a ellos.

—¿Es tu amiga?—Jackson se giró, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tengo pintas de ser su amiga?—El kánima no se movió ni un solo centímetro, una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados. Peter podía olerle perfectamente, ni un solo ápice de miedo, de intimidación, como si el hecho de estar junto a un Hale le diese igual.

—¿Sabes quién soy?—El mayor fue incapaz de contener la pregunta.

—Peter Hale, de la manada de Beacon Hills, California—Contestó con la misma claridad y seguridad en sí mismo.

—¿Y Lydia?—Jackson desvió su mirada, mirando a la chica de la misma forma desinteresada.

—¿Tengo cara de ser su agenda?—Peter rodó los ojos conteniendo un suspiro de exasperación. Aquél chaval le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Jackson—Añadió la chica mirándole fijamente—. No seas así.

—Mira, ahí viene—Soltó señalando con la mandíbula a la pelirroja.

Peter perdió la atención al momento, era pelirroja de ojos verdes, con un gusto indudable y un olor exquisito. Sus gafas de sol hacían de diadema manteniendo el pelo fuera de su cara y haciendo que sus finos rasgos faciales parecieran más delicados. El paso de la chica era seguro: espalda recta y cabeza alzada, derrochaba confianza a cada simple paso y eso era algo con lo que el mayor estaba deseoso de corromper.

—Lydia Martin—Se presentó, manteniendo contacto visual con los ojos claros de Peter durante todo momento—. Peter Hale ¿No?

Su cabeza se ladeó levemente, pero seguía luciendo con la misma fuerza que la caracterizaba. El asintió, sin dejar que su rostro mostrase cualquier mínima muestra de debilidad.

—Fantástico, con usted quería hablar—Su expresión se endureció de un momento a otro—. Te dejo bien claro dos cositas. La primera, no me intimida ni lo más mínimo que seas un hombre lobo, al igual que no me va a importar estar en la casa de una manada entera. En segundo lugar, y la decisión de tomarlo como amenaza o consejo es tuya. Si nos pasa algo a mi o a Malia, tenemos un agente federal que lo sabe absolutamente sobre los negocios de tu familia y, que además, hace de vínculo entre nuestra manada y la de los alfas.

La sonrisa arrogante volvió. Lydia le dio una ligera mirada al otro chico, el cual se levantó y se fue sin un simple gesto con la mano para despedirse. Igual de insolente que ella, pensó por un momento el lobo.

—Y como dato adicional, que quizás no te interese pero que sin duda alguna te viene muy bien saberlo. Soy una Banshee, si te gustan tus tímpanos no me cabrees—Terminó sentada en el sitio que acababa de quedar libre junto a Malia.

"Esta va a ser una semana muy curiosa" Pensó el hombre lobo antes de volver a sentarse junto al equipaje.


	12. En carne viva (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los números romanos no están equivocados ;) pero la primera parte se vendrá mucho más tarde.

Abrió los ojos de forma repentina.

Era de noche y la única luz que entraba en el apartamento era gracias al gran ventanal, el pequeño brillo lejano que provocaban las farolas a tantos pisos de distancia, y los blancos y suaves destellos de la luna. No había ni un solo ruido en el apartamento, todo estaba dentro de lo normal teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de su tío. Se giró tratando de volver a dormirse, en ese momento la pantalla de su móvil de encendió atrayendo su atención y consiguiendo que estirase el brazo para mirar el mensaje.

##### M. 

_"Ey"  
"Me gustaría pedirte un favor"  
"o más bien información"  
"He estado escuchando rumores de que hay una criatura sobrenatural a las afueras de NYC, has oído algo?" _

##### Were D. 

_"No"_

Stiles apagó la pantalla, llevando sus manos al pelo para desordenarlo. Scott alzó una ceja dedicándole una rápida mirada de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó el alfa, Stiles asintió con la cabeza de forma efusiva—. Soy un hombre lobo. ¿Se te olvida?

—No es nada grave Scott.

—Stiles—Recalcó, el castaño dejó el móvil sobre el portátil, se reclinó en la silla y rodó los ojos con un sonoro suspiro.

—Malditos detectores de mentiras—El latino fue incapaz de contener la suave sonrisa que le decoró el rostro por un momento—. Si pudiera te lo contaría Scott, pero es tema federal confidencial.

El alfa hizo uso de sus ojos de cachorrito con algo parecido a un puchero.

—Soy inmune a eso—El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa, sus ojos color ámbar brillando levemente por la lamparita encendida cerca de la mesa sobre la que ambos estaban trabajando. Los ojos de Scott recorrieron las facciones de su amigo de forma rápida antes de volver hacia la pantalla de su portátil.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo—El castaño asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente.

—Esta bien, Scott, no te preocupes—Miró la hora en la pantalla de bloqueo de su propio celular, casi eran las cinco de la mañana y todavía no había ni rastro de cansancio en ninguno de los dos. Culpa de las bebidas energéticas y de la naturaleza sobrenatural del latino.

La pantalla se encendió sola, atrayendo su atención de forma rápida una vez más.

#####  Lyds 

_"Sé que te dije que te mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara, pero se me olvidó. Lo siento por eso"  
"Malia y yo estamos en tu cuarto, tu padre se ve bien, feliz de volver a tener gente por casa"  
"En cuanto a los Hale, no te imaginas la cara que se le quedó al padre de Malia cuando Jordan se detuvo frente a la mansión familiar para recogernos"  
"Me ha subido el ego y todo ver a tantos hombres lobos confusos"  
"Malia te manda saludos, nos vamos a acostar ya" _

#####  Sty 

_"Buenas noches chicas"  
"Yo también me acostaré pronto" _

—¿Sigue despierto?—Preguntó Malia, con una camiseta holgada que Stiles se dejó cuando salió del nido.

—Sep—Contestó recalcando la "p". Lydia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla de ruedas que llevaba años sin ser usada, la coyote tirada en la cama del chico.

—¿Te acuestas conmigo?—Inquirió la castaña alzando una ceja, la pelirroja frunció el ceño mirándola mal por encima del móvil—. Vamos Lydss sé que quieres.

Soltó golpeando el hueco en la cama a su lado. Lydia se talló la ceja con una sonrisa, acto seguido dejó el móvil sobre el antiguo escritorio de Stiles y se dejó caer al lado de la coyote siendo abrazada al momento.

—Cuando conocí a Stiles era un chiquillo de extremidades largas incapaz de no tropezarse—Empezó la pelirroja—. Pero siempre fue tan listo como siempre, aunque fuese una cabrona con él sabía que si alguna vez necesitaba algo del ahí estaría.

—Conmigo fue igual, desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que podía confiar plenamente en él.

—Tiene algo extraño que atrapa a la gente a su alrededor.

—Cautiva—Puntualizó Malia.

—Cautiva—Repitió la pelirroja.

—Mañana mi tía te va a hacer un interrogatorio digno del Sheriff Stilinski—La pelirroja rio.

—Podré con todo lo que me eche.

La coyote se enroscó en la pelirroja volviéndola la cucharita pequeña y enterrando la nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Hueles a manada—Susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

—Ha sido un día largo—Murmuró en respuesta tirando del edredón para cubrirlas moviéndose lo menos posible.

_El frío le calaba los huesos, sobras abstractas de todos los tamaños y formas. Estaba frente a un sendero, un simple camino de tierra que comenzó a seguir, dejándose guiar por un susurro de su subconsciente, lo único que nunca le había mentido, lo único en lo que sabía que podía confiar. Sus pasos estaban muy lejos de ser seguros y su vista estaba muy lejos de ser capaz de enfocar dos palmos más allá de su cara, todo estaba muy oscuro, casi podría asegurar que el susurro de los animales del bosque era inaudible._

_—Lydia—Una voz grave y aterciopelada la llamaba, en su cabeza sonaba como un canto hipnótico que tiraba de una cuerda invisible alrededor de su cuerpo. Algo así como si ella tirara de la correa de Prada—. Lydia._

_Un cosquilleo nació en la planta de sus pies, haciendo que frenase su paso y tuviese que esforzarse por no detenerse, la vos seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza y menos paciencia. La ansiedad subía lentamente, al igual que aquella sensación que iba resultando dolorosa según subía por su cuerpo._

_Entonces gritó, tratando de ahuyentar aquél dichoso hormigueo. Cayó en el suelo, golpeándose contra algo duro, húmedo y a la vez pegajoso, por pura inercia llevó las manos cerca de los ojos para ver que era aquél líquido, volvió al gritar al ver la sangre, y otro grito al ver el cadáver con un rostro desenfocado junto a ella._

—¡Lydia!—Gritó la coyote zarandeándola, la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos respirando con dificultad, Malia la abrazó con fuerza para que pudiese volver a respirar bien—. Ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila.

Ambas chicas se miraron por un momento a los ojos. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas, pero el sentimiento fraternal que se tenían era más bien resiente. Lydia se consolaba pensando que si pasaba tanto tiempo con Stiles era porque también era una buena persona, una persona ágil y rápida mentalmente en la que poder confiar y con la que poder mostrarse vulnerable sin miedo a ser el hazme reír o el centro de chistes.

—Perdóname—Se disculpó, agachando la cabeza y pegándose a la otra chica en una especie de abrazo.

—No pasa nada chica—Añadió.


End file.
